The Last of Us Fanon Wiki:Rules
Fanon, or fan fiction, is a broadly-defined term for fan labor regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. As opposed to the canon The Last of Us Wiki where all the added information is objective, gathered from the series or confirmed by any other official source, any idea may be formed into a story and posted on the fanon side of However, in order to keep the wiki organized, there are some rules to be followed when writing a fanon. Rules * All fanon stories should have a link with The Last of Us universe somehow. This can be by being a sequel to the series, using characters within the series, using the world itself, or transporting some of The Last of Us universe to another world entirely. Pages without this link to the The Last of Us World are not considered fanon and will be deleted. *As this is the Fanon wiki, no canon articles are allowed here. Those are meant solely for The Last of Us Wiki; Fanon articles only. * Since this is the English Wiki, any fanon page that is not in English will be moved to the author's userspace until an English translation is provided. * Each page must be distinctly marked as the author's property. Distinctions between a chapter, character and main page should be done so by adding the appropriate prefix (see creating a story) * To nominate a fanon, you must have made at least 100 edits, have been contributing consistently for at least 2 weeks and the nominated fanon must have at least three chapter pages and a main page of substantial content. (see standards) * Pages of other authors are not to be edited, unless with the original author's permission. Edits to improve spelling and/or grammar, fixing coding errors, and adding the necessary templates, however, are allowed. * To create a page with an identical name to an already existing page, create the page by adding your fanon name between parentheses after the character's or location's name. * Pages that are still under construction should be in the userspace until completion. * Should a fanon page not meet the standards, it is subject to movement to the author's userspace by anyone. The moved page is to remain in the userspace until the author has brought it up to standard. Once the author feels the page is up to standard, they should contact an administrator so the set requirements are evaluated a last time in order for the page to be moved back to the fanon portal. * Any questions regarding the rules, send them to the message wall of an administrator. Rating On , users are required to state the rating of their fanon's content. If the content of the fanon is too explicit to be on the wiki, it must be taken to an external hosting site. Users may still create a main page for the series, though it must be made known through use of the property template the recommended age or maturity of the content. Given the game's naturally mature nature, of course profanity, death of characters and descriptions of gore are to be expected therefore the majority of content here will not be suitable for children. In light of this, these types of articles must always be marked with PG-15 and a warning must be given to readers about the extremity of its content. It is recommended writers use the template to do so, though any clear notice is acceptable. After all, violating Wikia's Terms of Use is strictly forbidden. Common ratings are as follows: * G''' (all ages): appropriate for all ages. G does not necessarily designate a children’s fanon, as many of these productions contain content that would be of no interest to younger children. The content is very mild in impact. * '''PG (parental guidance): contains material which some children under eight may find confusing or upsetting, and may require the guidance of parents or guardians. It is not recommended for viewing by persons under eight without guidance from parents or guardians. The content is mild in impact. * PG-13 (thirteen years and above): contains material that is not recommended for persons under twelve years of age. The content is moderate in impact. * PG-15 (fifteen years and above): contains material which some children under fifteen may find upsetting. The content will likely contain graphic description, violence and profanity. * RC (refused classification, banned): any fanon that does not apply to any of the above classifications is not permitted to be hosted on , and must be uploaded elsewhere. This includes (but is not limited to): sexual content, excessive profanity, overt violence, extremely distressing scenes (Sarah being killed in The Last of Us distressing). In short, it violates Wikia's Terms of Use and Community Guidelines. However, the fanon's main page is allowed to remain on the wiki, providing the content of the page does not breach Wiki Policy.